This invention relates to an electric motor having a wound rotor with a commutator, and in particular, to a multi-pole PMDC motor having a concentrated winding and to a cooling fan module incorporating such a motor. The term ‘multi-pole’ is used here to mean motors having four or more stator poles. The invention has particular application to PMDC motors having six or eight stator poles, although it is applicable with motors having 4 to 20 stator poles.